


You Really Shouldn't Think About God If She Can't See Where You Hide

by 1000trillionpercent



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Cherub Timothée, Corruption, Forbidden Love, Incubus Armie, M/M, Religious Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: “You look exactly like he did.”





	You Really Shouldn't Think About God If She Can't See Where You Hide

He remembers their first encounter, mainly how perplexed the creature’s expression was. The soft, whispered more to himself than anything,  _ “You look exactly like he did.” _ The heavy feeling of Armie's eyes on him still makes his entire body feel impossibly hot and itchy. And at the time, clawing his own skin off in an attempt to ease the discomfort actually sounded like a good idea. 

  
  
He never asked for the clarification on who because he’s already heard the comparisons his entire life. Has even heard Gabriel himself hiss _Helel_ under his breath. Dealt with numerous instances of Ishim questioning his devotion. Making bets on when he would fall, and why. 

  
  
If only they all knew how correct they were. 

  
  
He hadn't planned to be a pawn in a physical game of leader-worship. To feed into some fucked, nearly parental, relationship dynamic with an entity of sin. The thought that some carnal subset of Armie's mind could possibly want to call him  _ Daddy _ during sex made Timothée's skin crawl. 

  
  
And yet, as much as he convinces himself he wants no part in this, it’s the life he’s chosen for himself. 

  
  
He’s grown so accustomed to being treated like a failure, to never being good enough, to being the subject of scorn and doubt. And Armie  _ worships _ him. Timothée can't recall a time he's felt as good as he does when he's with Armie. He’s never had to prove himself in any facet. Armie listens to him, cherishes his opinion, obeys his every request. 

  
  
Deep down he knows he  _ prefers _ this life to the one he left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> In making the original AU, it was Not At All lost on me how interesting having the dynamic flipped would be. Timothee already looks like he fits in among sculptures of angels anyway, so I wasn't going to just Ignore the idea.  
> There might be more of this, but no promises 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://1000trillionpercent.tumblr.com/) // [Photoset](http://1000trillionpercent.tumblr.com/post/180911831598/amen-a-charmie-au-read-it-on-ao3-playlist) // [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/crankyplier/playlist/5syn5L6Zrio1BMbzLNKnWa?si=SURDbgH1R2KsA5uJLMaXTg)


End file.
